Te Amo
by GAASAITALEX234
Summary: El cuarto aniversario de la llegada de Yuuri a Shin Makoku esta por celebrarse, los sentimientos de Wolfram estan a flor de piel, la llegada de Flynn-san "Flurin-san" provoca confusiones, pero cuales son los sentimientos de Yuuri. "Yuuram"


**Disclaimer: Kyou Kara Maou y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra exclusiva de ****Tomo Takabayashi.**

**Pareja: Yuuram (Yuuri x Wolfram)**

**Aclaracion: Flynn Gilbit = Flurin Gilbert.  
**

**Advertencia: Es mi primer Fic Yuuram por lo que es muy posible que los personajes estén OOC.**

******Advertencia 2 : **El escrito contiene Lemmon suave creo! 

**Además siendo mi historia, me he dado el lujo de manejar algunas actitudes a mi conveniencia por lo que pido disculpas si el OOC es obsesivo; Por otro lado yo solo he visto el anime por lo que yo solo veo del punto de vista a los personajes como en él lo mostraron allí****; Además siendo mi primer fic de este género Shonen-ai/Yaoi, tenía un poco de miedo de no plantear bien las cosas, pero espero que sea de su agrado y de antemano agradezco el tiempo que se toman en leer mi humilde fic.**

"**Te Amo"**

----------------------xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx--------------------------

Podía sentir como el viento efímero rosaba su cara, mientras de los arboles las hojas caían levemente envueltas en aquel viento junto a pétalos de rosa provenientes del jardín trasero, un día normal, o tal vez no, caminando por el pasillo principal podía ver como en las caras de las domesticas una sonrisa ancha se alzaba mientras murmuraban sobre la fiesta que se llevaría a cabo en el castillo, en honor al cuarto aniversario de su majestad Shibuya Yuuri el vigésimo séptimo Maou de Shin Makoku, paso su mano derecha sobre sus cabellos rubios para apartar aquellos rebeldes mechones que caían sobre su faz mientras seguía observando cómo algunos soldados entre ellos Da Cascos recibían ordenes de aquella muchacha a la que llamaban Sargento , Gisella Von Christ siempre había sido una mujer fuerte y capaz, una excelente persona, un excelente medico y una excelente amiga, no por nada a pesar de que al impartir las ordenes en voz alta y que hasta causase miedo, todos en el Castillo le tenían cariño y respeto.

Suspiro con algo de pesadez, al rememorar el motivo del alboroto entre la servidumbre- Otro año- susurro con algo de melancolía, mirando al cielo, parado en la pequeña escalinata cerca del patio- Yuuri- salió de su boca el nombre de la persona más importante para él, Tristeza, desolación, agonía, desesperación, cuantas veces había sentido eso en aquellos últimos años, la añoranza de alcanzar aquello que parece imposible mantenía firmes sus ideales, Y es que llevaba esperando por su amor pacientemente desde hacía 4 años, pero nada había cambiado, tal vez ahora para Yuuri había pasado a ser su mejor amigo pero nada más, la rutina siempre era la misma, el joven rey aun se entrenaba junto a Conrart , estudiaba con Gunter, aprobaba proyectos junto a Gwendal, se reusaba a participar en los experimentos de Anissina, Trataba de huir de su madre la glamurosa Cheri-sama, paseaba a caballo junto a él y a Greta, la hermosa señorita de 14 años que tenían como hija, bromeaban, comían y aun dormían juntos, Yuuri lo trataba con un poco mas de afecto pero nada más y eso empezaba a no ser suficiente para el joven Von Bielefeld.

"_Pero el amor no se fuerza, se gana"_ cuantas veces había pensado en aquellas palabras, pero que se suponía que tenía que hacer el para que Yuuri lo amara, no lo había intentado todo ya, porque a veces sentía que perdía las esperanzas, que todo estaba perdido, que no valía luchar, dolía demasiado, esperar por un sentimiento que a pesar del tiempo parecía seguir siendo no correspondido , pero su determinación era más firme, grande y lo más importante le mantenía atado el amor que sentía por el Maou.

_¿Porque las cosas del amor son tan difíciles?_

El no era más un mocoso malcriado como aun pensaba la gente, el era todo un hombre, un gran soldado, una persona seria, capaz y fiel hacia su majestad, pero sobre todo era una persona enamorada que haría cualquier cosa por su rey, entonces porque Yuuri no podía quererle.

"_Porque era un Enclenque al que siempre se había vanagloriado que le gustaban las mujeres…"_

Pero él no podía convertirse en una y no lo pretendía, el simplemente quería que el joven rey lo reconociese y lo quisiese por lo que él era, así como lo quería el….

-Yuuri- exclamo de nuevo en silencio, mientras cerraba los ojos y se recostaba en uno de los pilares del castillo, los brazos se mantenían cruzados y su porte de firme soldado, para cualquiera que rondase por los pasillos o el jardín parecería que estaba cavilando alguna estrategia quizás, o pensaría en alguna misión o simple y sencillamente en la celebración de mañana.

Porque no podía mostrarse más débil, había aprendido hacia mucho que sus celos y su muy propia demostración de cariño o presión no surtían efecto en Yuuri, jamás en su vida de noble donde a vista de todos era un simple consentido egoísta que no pensaba más que en si mismo pensó sentir aquella inseguridad efímera que calaba sus huesos al caer en cuenta que no podía tener lo que más anhelaba, porque este sentimiento no era un simple capricho como pensaba lo miraban los demás, aquello que sentía por el rey era más grande, fuerte, tan infinito que llenaba su pecho y le hacía sentir taquicardia en el corazón por solo una mirada de aquellos ojos tan oscuros como el ébano, aquella sonrisa amable y gentil que mostraba hacia todos, si todos porque no solo a él le sonríe así y eso le dolía en el alma.

De pronto se enderezo firme y deshizo el agarre de sus brazos y camino hacia el patio, aun tenia cosas que hacer, no podía vivir la vida lamentándose, el era un soldado no una niñita que llora por los rincones por su amor no correspondido, además tenía obligaciones y debía dar instrucciones a su guardia personal y a sus subordinados, antes de seguir pensando en las razones del corazón, tenía muchas cosas pendientes y que arreglar antes del festejo de mañana.

----------------------xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx--------------------------

Medio día había pasado, se encontraban en el comedor disfrutando de los alimentos y discutiendo acerca del festejo cercano, que aunque de la mayoría se hacía cargo Cheri-sama, aun debían revisar algunos pendientes.

- Ne…Ne…Yuuri-Heika , mañana se cumplen 4 años de estar a nuestro lado, no está emocionado- Comentaba la voluptuosa y hermosa dama de cabellos dorados mientras le miraba fijamente y acercaba el tenedor hacia su boca en una clara insinuación de coqueteo hacia el chico de ahora 19 años de edad, quien solo le sonrió ignorando el tono el que le había hablado por lo que la hermosa rubia continuo - Pero mañana si me concederá por fin una pieza neh!- hizo un puchero de manera de reclamo , para llamar la atención de su apuesto rey.

- Hahahue- respondió un rubio con los ojos cerrados mientras se llevaba un bocado hacia su boca- Yuuri, estará muy ocupado discutiendo tratados, no puede perder el tiempo bailando contigo- manifestó mientras llevaba la servilleta a sus labios, quitando cualquier resto de alimentos en su boca.

Todos se quedaron muy sorprendidos al notar la simple cortesía con la que el joven príncipe había tratado a su madre, si se habían dado cuenta que el joven había empezado a cambiar desde hacia muchísimo tiempo pero aun no se acostumbraban a que este no estallara en celos al escuchar cualquier insinuación hacia su majestad.

En cuanto a Yuuri nada mas escucho las palabras de su prometido volvió la vista hacia el – Wolf…- objeto interrogante, la verdad es que el si había notado que el muchacho estaba un poco distante desde hacia tiempo y a decir verdad aunque antes sus ataques de celos le parecían una molestia, que el actuara ahora de esa manera le hacía sentir un poco solitario.

Pero fue Cheri-sama quien rompió aquel silencio que se había formado tras las palabras de su hijo menor- MOU! Wolfie porque siempre tienes que ser tan aguafiestas- musito la ex – Maou.

El rubio no contesto, no pensaba seguirle el juego a su madre o volvería a la época de regresión y la verdad es que estaba cansado de tener cualquier actitud que llamara demasiado la atención, el también tenía orgullo y estaba arto de que todos siempre le avergonzaran por sus actitudes explosivas.

Fue Conrart quien agrego algo para mantener la tranquilidad en la mesa- debemos reforzar la vigilancia para impedir algún ataque enemigo, solo por si acaso- mientras agregaba una sonrisa reconfortante.

Yuuri simplemente le sonrió, asintiendo.

-Yo por el contrario creo que debemos de estar siempre al pendiente ya que no sabemos si Gran Shimaron decide mover su ficha aprovechándose de la celebración en el reino- musito Gwendal de manera firme.

- Calma, calma- agrego Yuuri- desde que Ranjeel fue suplantado por el nuevo rey de Gran Shimaron hace un año, no ha habido mucho movimiento por parte de ese país- hizo una pausa y continuo al sentir la seria mirada del hijo mayor de Cheri-sama-se que aun no podemos conseguir una alianza de paz con esa potencia humana, pero confió en que de ahora en adelante a pesar de las diferencias podremos llegar a un acuerdo con ellos- reafirmo – con una mirada llena de esperanza y una sonrisa sincera en la cara como siempre- pero tampoco significa que nos mantengamos sin hacer nada por su puesto estoy de acuerdo en mantener la vigilancia, pero simplemente creo que no debemos de tomarnos muy a pecho los hechos- se levanto de la silla- quisiera pedir a todos que el día de mañana sea un día de celebración y armonía para que podamos deshacernos un poco del estrés diario y podamos disfrutar de la jornada en calma- sonrió.

- Heika es usted un gran rey y sus palabras me han llegado al alma- manifestó Gunter mientras mordía la servilleta tratando de no llorar conmovido por las palabras de su rey.

Conrart se limito a sonreír nuevamente pensando "_Yuuri"_

Gwendal permaneció en un mudo silencio sin estar o no de acuerdo con su majestad.

Anissina a su lado sonrió con los ojos cerrados mientras proseguía a seguir con sus alimentos.

- Yuuri- fue Greta quien se levanto y abrazo a su padre al que tanto amaba quien le correspondió al instante- eres genial- objeto sonriendo, separándose de su padre y volviendo a su asiento.

-Así se habla Heika- agrego Cheri-sama mientras tomaba una de sus mejillas con la mano y observaba al joven rey de negros cabellos mientras este tomaba asiento nuevamente.

Wólfram observo a su prometido, con los ojos entrecerrados y de manera dulce, ese era Yuuri, su amor, la persona más importante, una gran persona que se preocupaba por todos, con sueños efímeros de paz, en los que creía y esa bondad infinita, por la que había sufrido desengaños y traiciones antes pero aun así era capaz de perdonar. Se había dado cuenta hace mucho que su comportamiento ponía incomodo al rey así que había decidido dejar de lado sus celos y tratar de ser paciente a las reacciones y afección del moreno.

Mientras le contemplaba, no noto cuando el joven de cabellera negra y de ojos del mismo color había vuelto la mirada hacia el al notar la intensidad de sus ojos verdes hacia su persona y sin querer se perdió en ellos.

Nadie en la mesa era consciente de aquella atmosfera que rodeaba a ambos jóvenes.

Yuuri seguía mirando a Wolfram, abrumado por su presencia, sentimientos revoloteaban en su interior y eso era lo que le comandaba para mantener aun la mirada hacia aquella persona hermosa. _"Wolfram", _musito en silencio el moreno.

Fue Wolfram el primero en reaccionar y apartar su mirada, al darse cuenta que el pelinegro lo había visto observarle y le había devuelto la mirada, bajo la suya y prosiguió con sus alimentos tratando de no hacer notar que estaba sonrojado, no quería hacerse ilusiones para después sufrir las consecuencias, se repetía, que Yuuri le hubiese estado mirando no significaba nada.

En ese instante se abrieron las puertas de la habitación del comedor dejando pasar al mensajero espía, aquel bello mazoku de cabellos naranjas quien mientras pedía disculpas por la falta de respeto al irrumpir la comida daba una información que por lo visto era algo que esperaba cierto rey.

- el navío que traslada a Lady Flynn Gilbit, estará en puerto en una hora Heika, creí necesario informárselo de inmediato como me lo pidió- agrego el joven de azul mirada y anaranjados cabellos.

- Gracias Yozak- manifestó con una sonrisa Yuuri, mientras se ponía de pie y dejaba la servilleta en su plato- si me disculpan iré a recibir a Flynn-san personalmente- determino mientras se alejaba hacia la puerta acompañado de Yozak y Conrart quien se acababa de levantar para acompañar a su rey.

Los que aun permanecían en la mesa volvieron su vista hacia Wolfram, para ver su reacción pero nadie pareció notar nada extraño, fue Greta la única que noto la sonrisa triste semi formada en los labios de su otro padre y la mirada de melancolía que apareció solo unos segundos y exclamo en silencio _"Wolfram"…._

----------------------xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx--------------------------

Tres jinetes sobre sus corceles se dirigían al puerto acompañados de una escolta y un carruaje para los invitados que venían desde Caloría y Cabalcade quienes aprovechando el viaje vendrían también.

-Conrad- anuncio Yuuri, el susodicho volvió la vista hacia el joven que le llamaba esperando que prosiguiera- no crees que Wolfram ha estado muy cambiado últimamente- comento el muchacho de negra cabellera con un poco de melancolía.

El adulto de cabellera caoba pareció meditar antes de contestar lo que su majestad demandaba- creo que Wolfram está madurando- hablo firmemente volviendo la vista nuevamente hacia el rey- el ha cambiado mucho y esto es gracias a ti, Yuuri, estoy seguro que es por ti que él se esfuerza cada día tratando de ser mejor para poder protegerte.

No podía no admitir que aquellas palabras no le hicieron sonrojar ya que había bajado la mirada con la faz enrojecida- No hablaba de….so… sobre su potencial yo decía…..sobre………- callo no estando muy seguro de si quería proseguir, su timidez aun ahondaba en sus venas y parecía no poder cambiar.

Conrart sonrió admitiendo- Sera que extrañas la deliberada atención de Wolfram- cuestiono esta vez su padrino, lo que logro que el sonrojo del rey incrementara a niveles inesperados, pero sin responder solo mantuvo su vista al frente.

El espía de cabello naranja solo les observaba en silencio quería jugarle una de sus bromas al joven rey sobre su excelencia Wolfram pero temía que si le decía algo al muchacho, Conrart por alguna razón se enojaría con el por tomarle el pelo a su ahijado Y es que el también había notado el cambio del príncipe de cabellera rubia y había escuchado algunos de los rumores recientes que rondaban, era que el muchacho se había cansado de esperar a su majestad y que solo estaba esperando que este terminara el compromiso con él.

----------------------xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx--------------------------

Mientras tanto en una parte solitaria del castillo Pacto de Sangre un joven con mucha energía golpeaba a patadas la pared del lugar.

-MALDITO HENACHOKO, COBARDE, INFIEL, ENCLENQUE, DEBILUCHO, IDIOTA, CLARO COMO ES UNA MUJER CORRES A VERLA COMO PERRO FALDERO VERDAD, TRAIDOR- Exclamaba a todo pulmón con rabia el príncipe Von Bielefeld, mientras se desquitaba su molestia contra la pared y es que si bien es cierto había madurado aun le molestaba mucho la actitud de Yuuri cuando había de por medio una mujer, el no era de palo y es que aunque no lo expresaba abiertamente el seguía siendo muy celoso por lo que para desquitar su coraje se había levantado de la mesa tras terminar su almuerzo que no le supo a nada desde que Yuuri se había marchado, tras ello se dirigió a un lugar apartado no quería ver a nadie, primero debía calmarse, estaba arto, no lo soportaba mas, de tanto pensar en ello hacia que se le subiera la sangre a la cabeza y se sintiera al punto de explotar.

Golpeaba tan fuerte hacia el paredón que este estaba a punto de romperse en el lugar donde recibía las descargas de rabia.

- ¿Por qué? – se cuestionaba el príncipe-¿ Por qué no te importa?, Porque aunque sabes de mis sentimientos, te empeñas en lastimarme, ESTUPIDO YUURI- gritando esto último tan fuerte que estaba seguro que todos en el castillo se habrían enterado dejando ir un puñetazo hacia la tapia que se rompió del impacto, mientras el muchacho respiraba agitadamente y de su puño corría un hilillo de sangre, se dejo ir hacia tras, cayendo sentado por efecto, mientras trataba de calmarse.

----------------------xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx--------------------------

Greta se encontraba en el jardín de la parte de atrás recolectando rosas para hacer un lindo ramillete para dárselo a Wolfram, se imaginaba como debía de estar sintiéndose su padre, aunque él no quisiera reflejarlo al mundo, el amaba con toda su alma a Yuuri, eso ella siempre lo había sabido y no por nada llevaba siendo su hija desde hacía 4 años por lo que se daba cuenta de las cosas, como también como su otro padre Yuuri era demasiado despistado para notar cuando le hacía daño sin querer al rubio.

De pronto un estridente grito " ESTUPIDO YUURI" llego hacia sus oídos, al momento se asusto pero luego volvió la vista buscando hacia el dueño de aquella voz , el único que se atrevería a insultar a su majestad, su querido padre Wolfram Von Bielefeld.

Se levanto como un resorte y partió en busca de su padre, con una sonrisa pintada en su carita de niña aunque ya fuese toda una adolescente de 14 años de edad, aun mantenía sus gráciles rasgos, mientras el cabello largo de color chocolate anudado en una trenza que le llegaba debajo de los hombros se agitaba por el movimiento.

----------------------xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx--------------------------

Yuuri por su parte llegaba al puerto al momento justo cuando el barco donde se transportaba Flynn-san estaba por arribar y anclar en el muelle, de pronto sin que el navío hubiese terminado de llegar un estridente bulto atravesó casi volando hacia su majestad Yuuri exclamando su común -"Podría ser…..!"-

Yuuri por su parte no pudo reaccionar cuando ya estaba tirado en el suelo, con una enorme bola de lana, con una "T" pintada en el rostro y que le lamia sus mejillas en signo de alegría.

-T-Zou- afirmo con alegría el moreno mientras acariciaba el pelaje de aquel animal.

Por su parte tanto Conrart como Yozak se dedicaban a observar al chico con una sonrisa pintada en la cara.

-Parece que le extraño demasiado, estaba emocionada de volver a verle, por lo que no dude en traerla conmigo- musito una joven de cabellos celestes y ondulados mientras bajaba con cuidado del navío ya anclado en el muelle.

- Flynn-san - Saludaba el joven rey con una sonrisa en su cara mientras Conrart y Yozak ayudaban a bajar a la Sra. Gilbit del barco.

- Es un gusto verlo de nuevo Yuuri-Heika- sonrió la albina de hermosos ojos verde aqua quien con manera gentil le extendía la mano para saludarle al momento Yuuri le extendió también la mano correspondiendo el saludo.

- Su majestad- Anuncio un hombre mientras bajaba del navío y se quitaba el sombrero con la peluca incluida en forma de saludo, acompañado de una bella señorita quien no era más que su hija.

**-**Hristo Cruyff-san, Beatrice- Saludo igualmente Yuuri aun con su sonrisa radiante –Greta se alegrara mucho de verlos- musito antes de pedirles que abordaran el carruaje hacia el castillo.

----------------------xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx--------------------------

Mientras tanto Greta giraba una esquina llegando a un espacio solitario cubierto de maleza y arboles, aun no encontraba a su padre, pero nada más caminar unos cuantos pasos le vio recostado en uno de esos frondosos árboles en el sector si observaba al frente podría notar un agujero en forma de puño en una de las paredes, sonrió con una gota en la cabeza, es que a veces su padre era tan especial, pensó.

-Wolfram- le llamo al acercarse.

El rubio abrió los ojos al escuchar su nombre y se reincorporo para quedar sentado mientras exclamaba- Greta- de manera interrogante.

-Te estaba buscando- contesto la morena a la muda interrogación de su padre- te traje algo – objeto mientras mantenía sus brazos detrás de su espalda como ocultando algo.

El príncipe mazoku le miro expectante- que es?- formulo.

La preciosa señorita de cabello caoba oscuro le extendió un hermoso ramillete de flores con una gran sonrisa pintada en el rostro.

-Y esto- pregunto entusiasmado el chico al recibir ese regalo de su hija.

- Es que no quiero verte triste- musito la princesa.

- No estoy triste- rebatió el rubio.

- Si lo estas- susurro ella acercándosele, mientras le extendía la mano para que él se levantara- Acompáñame Wolfram- expuso la jovencita.

- Esta bien….pero que quede claro que no estoy triste- musito haciendo un puchero el rubio por lo que la morena solo pudo sonreír aun mas.

- Wolfram- le llamo Greta a su padre mientras ella le llevaba de la mano, el solo espero que ella prosiguiera- Porque no le dices a Papá lo que sientes- dijo volviendo la vista hacia wólfram mientras se refería a Yuuri.

- Yuuri no me ama- explico casi instantáneamente el rubio con mucho dolor en su expresión, sabía que con su hija no podía guardar secretos.

Ella le miro con melancolía- Yuuri no es tan tonto- agrego la jovencita llamando la atención de su padre- Como no podría ver lo maravilloso que eres y no amarte- expuso esta.

Y Wolfram le sonrió la jalo hacia él y la alzo en brazos mientras objeto sonriendo- gracias Greta-

Las palabras de su hija eran tan reconfortantes, quería creerlas, aunque él no pensaba que fuese nada especial ni una gran persona pero aun así quería pensar que a ojos de su hija y de Yuuri el era especial y tal vez así podría aspirar a que Yuuri pudiera corresponder sus sentimientos, algún día...

Puso en el suelo a Greta nuevamente mientras ambos sonreían.

Wolfram tomo una rosa roja del ramillete que le había otorgado su hija mientras la colocaba tras la oreja de ella, quien le sonrió e imitándolo tomo una rosa blanca y la coloco tras la oreja de su padre.

----------------------xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx--------------------------

Mientras en otra parte del castillo, Un carruaje con sus escoltas se detenía en la entrada.

Conrart se apresuro para abrir la puerta del carruaje y ayudar a bajar a su majestad junto a sus invitados, este agradeció su ayuda cortésmente, mientras seguía charlando con sus amigos .

Fue en ese momento cuando Wolfram y Greta quienes venían sonriendo escucharon unas voces en el patio principal doblaron la esquina para llegar al lugar y fue de improvisto que Wolfram soltó el ramo de flores que cayó de sus manos al suelo mientras contemplaba como Flynn Gilbit le susurraba algo al oído a Yuuri y este parecía estar muy apenado y hasta sonrojado.

Greta observo la reacción de su padre para inmediatamente fijar su vista al frente y ver qué fue lo que le hizo actuar de esa manera, pero no pudo percatarse de nada cuando como un remolino andante su vieja amiga Beatrice le salto encima derribándola de improvisto mientras musitaba- Greta, cuanto te extrañe-

Y ella correspondió al abrazo de su amiga y cómplice de travesuras en su niñez- Beatrice-

Yuuri quien había observado como Beatrice emocionada corría y saltaba sobre su hija Greta solo pudo sonreír junto a Flynn -san y Hristo Cruyff-san; volvió la vista y observo que allí también se encontraba su prometido pero había algo extraño este se encontraba con la vista postrada en el suelo como si observase algo interesante que hubiese allí- Wolf- Saludo mientras agitaba la mano y se acercaba al lugar.

El rubio al escuchar la vos de su prometido salió del trance en el que se había quedado, sabía que debía reaccionar y rápido, si no Yuuri notaria su estado, además debía de acercarse a donde estaban los invitados y debía saludar por educación a los recién llegados al castillo.

-Wolf- susurro el moreno mientras colocaba una mano en su hombro- que pasa- pregunto al no verlo reaccionar, este al momento como por arte de magia volvió en sí y en un rápido movimiento aparto la mano de Yuuri haciéndose para atrás, esto no hizo más que preocupar al rey quien no sabía cómo actuar ante la actitud del príncipe.

-¿Wolfram…?- lo llamo

Y antes que dijera algo mas el rubio solo espeto- No me pasa nada- trato de no sonar tan mal como creía que estaría su voz.

El moreno solo atino a abrir los ojos sorprendido, ya que la voz de su prometido había sonado tan dolida.

Wolfram al darse cuenta de la actitud de Yuuri, solo suspiro tratando de calmarse, le miro y coloco su expresión molesta de siempre-Hmp! No me pasa nada, Enclenque , no te preocupes- musito , mientras se agachaba a recoger el ramo que le había regalado Greta y comenzaba a avanzar hacia los invitados para expresarles sus saludos.

Fue en ese momento cuando Yuuri se dio cuenta de la mano lastimada de Wolfram por lo que solo se quedo allí observando al piso como antes lo había hecho el rubio, por un momento antes de volver la vista y observar cada una de sus acciones, sintiendo como un fuerte dolor en su pecho, parecía exprimirle el corazón.

----------------------xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx--------------------------

La cena paso sin inconvenientes, pero a vista de todos era claro que algo pasaba, ya que Yuuri- Heika había estado muy callado con la vista en su plato, mientras que Wolfram se limitaba a comer sus alimentos, una vez concluida la acción, se levanto pidiendo disculpas por retirarse antes del postre , excusándose que se encontraba muy cansado, cuando este dirigía a la puerta con la vista de Yuuri en el hasta que salió por ella, luego el moreno regreso la vista a su plato con melancolía, todos lo notaron pero no dijeron nada, solo Greta quien musito –Yuuri..-

----------------------xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx--------------------------

Wolfram, se encontraba acostado boca arriba sobre aquella cama que compartía con el Maou, con su camisón rosa mientras cavilaba, estaba seguro que cuando Yuuri llegara este le cuestionaría, y el también se aseguraría de hablar seriamente con el moreno de una vez por todas, solo esperaba que todo resultara bien y no terminara con el corazón hecho pedazos.

----------------------xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx--------------------------

En cambio el Maou mientras caminaba directo a su habitación acompañado por Conrart permanecía en silencio, se sentía mal, como si hubiese hecho algo imperdonable, porque sentía que al ver a Wolfram le dolía tanto.

Conrart fue quien decidió objetar- Ha pasado algo Heika-

La voz de Conrart fue quien lo saco de sus pensamientos- Ah!-

-Ha pasado algo Heika- repitió la pregunta agregando- paso algo entre usted y Wolfram-

El joven rey pareció temblar al escuchar el nombre de su prometido, pero admitió- Yo….No se- fue todo lo que salió de su boca, no tenía fuerzas ni para replicarle que debía llamarle Yuuri y no Heika ya que él era quien le había otorgado el nombre.

Y Conrart solo le miro con melancolía, sabiendo al instante que entre esos dos pasaba algo que estaba lastimando a ambos.

-Yuuri- trato esta vez llamándolo por el nombre para llamar su atención- a veces sin querer podemos herir a las personas que mas amamos- el moreno solo le miro por lo que el castaño decidió proseguir- pero es de sabios darse cuenta de nuestros errores y tratar de remediarlos porque aunque no nos demos cuenta podemos estar sufriendo igual por esa persona, mas cuando el amor es mutuo y correspondido- termino.

- De que estás hablando- objeto el chico no sabiendo muy bien o no queriendo enterarse a lo que se refería su padrino.

Y Conrart le sonrió- eso es algo que tu deberás descubrir por ti mismo- admitió mientras llegaban a la puerta de la habitación real- y debes de tener paciencia y ser consciente y sincero con tus propios sentimientos- se despidió mientras le abría la puerta para que pasase dentro .

Yuuri entro en su habitación que se encontraba con las luces de las velas apagadas y la luminiscencia de la luna que se colaba por la ventana e iluminaba la figura que lo esperaba en silencio sentado en aquella cama la cual compartían.

Dio un paso adelante para acercarse pero fue la vos de su acompañante lo que le hizo detenerse- Yuuri- le llamo.

Y el moreno trago grueso era su imaginación o la voz de Wolfram había sonado demasiado sensual al exclamar su nombre, giro la cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, repitiéndose que estaba confundiéndose a él le gustaban las chicas no! Pero como podría quedar inmune a los encantos de un chico mucho más atractivo que cualquier mujer y salir ileso de eso.

El rubio al notar la actitud de su prometido y al verle agitar la cabeza de esa forma, le preocupo, se levanto de la cama y se encamino hacia su figura, estando cerca se atrevió a hacer algo que se había estado absteniendo a hacer, levanto su mano mientras la dirigía con cariño hacia la mejilla del Maou- que sucede Yuuri- musito con dulzura, pero antes que siquiera su mano llegara a la mejilla del moreno este se aparto aparentemente asustado, aunque en realidad se encontraba nervioso y completamente enrojecido por la acción de su prometido, no se lo esperaba además con la voz que le había llamado le pareció tan irresistible que le hizo temblar debido a las sensaciones que esto le causaba, por lo que decidió apartarse no sabiendo lo que aquella cercanía le estaba causando, pero el otro no lo entendió así, dejo caer su mano, y con la mirada baja y sus sentimientos destrozados al sentirse rechazado, con la dignidad y orgullo que aun poseía tratando de recoger los pedazos de su pobre corazón, levanto la mirada antes de determinar- Dormiré en mi habitación- y sin darle tiempo al Maou de expresar algo, salió de la habitación.

Yuuri solo pudo reaccionar al oír el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse- "Wolfram"- susurro no siendo capaz de detenerle y se sintió impotente, lo estaba dejando ir y el no había podido hacer nada.

----------------------xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx--------------------------

El día había pasado volando y el no había podido ver a Wolfram desde que lo había dejado partir la noche pasada de su habitación, el rubio no se había presentado a tomar el desayuno ni a tomar el almuerzo, sus hermanos expusieron que el príncipe mazoku se había ofrecido para hacer los patrullajes para mantener la seguridad en perfecto estado para el evento de esa noche, también asegurándole al rey que el chico si estaría listo para la fiesta, que no se preocupara que todo saldría bien, bueno eso le había dicho Conrart mientras que Gwendal prácticamente le había recordado que tenía mucho que hacer antes que pensara que por ser día de fiesta, andaría de lo lindo por allí.

----------------------xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx--------------------------

Estaba atardeciendo cuando Yuuri tuvo al fin un descanso, suspiro mientras se encaminaba al jardín de rosas del castillo, caminaba despacio, dejando que el aire jugara con sus cabellos aspirando de él fuertemente para después soltar el aire tratando de relajarse y pensar tranquilamente.

Hasta que escucho unos pasos tras suyo y una voz llamándole – Yuuri-Heika-

Y el volvió la vista hasta encontrarse con la de Flynn Gilbit quien solo le observaba comprensivamente.

----------------------xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx--------------------------

Wolfram acaba de llegar de patrullaje, se sentía un poco cansado pero sabía que dentro de unas horas el castillo estaría repleto de invitados debido a la fiesta de aniversario del Maou, por lo que tenía que estar listo y preparado.

Nada más entrar, se encontró con su hermano Conrart, que le explico que Yuuri le había estado buscando todo el día y a pesar de las negativas del rubio, el castaño que le habría sugerido encontrarse con el Maou, término convenciéndole que le buscara, asegurándole que le había visto hacía rato dirigiéndose al jardín en la parte trasera del castillo.

----------------------xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx--------------------------

-Ha de sorprenderle mi atrevimiento- musito la mujer de cabellos celestes.

- Flynn-san recuerde que somos amigos no se preocupe- le aseguro el Maou- que deseaba- interrogo.

- Es que desde el día de ayer me quede muy preocupada por su majestad- admitió mientras el moreno solo le observaba por lo que ella siguió- es por aquel muchacho no!, su prometido Lord Von Bielfeld-

A Yuuri se le subieron los colores a la cara, al escuchar parte del nombre de Wolfram y al darse cuenta que había sido muy obvio con su comportamiento- creo que…..que está equivocada Flynn-san co…como podría tener algún problema con Wolfram- trato de decir para que ella no siguiera con aquella conversación por algún motivo.

-Se que usted sabe de lo que le estoy hablando, si me permite el atrevimiento de admitir Heika, creo que el joven Von Bielefeld ha malinterpretado algo, verdad- le respondió la dama de Caloría.

-Jeje….- trato de no parecer tan nervioso como se encontraba mientras se rascaba la cabeza sin saber que responder.

- Se muy bien que no es de mi incumbencia pero como se lo dije ayer en el oído es su familia y se nota que usted los quiere mucho, si hubiese un problema o una confusión debería hablarlo con él para aclarar cualquier malentendido que hubiese, además creo que no es para nadie un secreto lo mucho que él lo estima también y lo dolido que debe sentirse más si su majestad aun no ha sido sincero sobre sus sentimientos - determino la Sra. Gilbit.

Y de pronto como si al escuchar el hecho de que Wolfram le quería le hincho el corazón, no es que no lo supiera, ya que hasta el príncipe lo había admitido que él era la persona más importante para él pero en ese momento no le había tomado tan en cuenta, como la revelación que sentía ahora, mientras un escalofrió recorría por todo su cuerpo y le hacía temblar empezando a ser consciente de lo que sentía por él rubio.

Y se sintió fuerte, valiente y muy capaz, era como si pensar en los sentimientos de Wolfram le otorgara la fuerza y le hacía temblar de pies a cabeza, de pronto tras la manifestación que ocurrió en su interior sintió como podía respirar con más tranquilidad, como podía pensar con más claridad, todo era más sencillo, como el corazón le quería salir del pecho, como las ganas de ir a buscarle le emocionaban de sobremanera- Yo le quiero- susurro por primera vez con firmeza y Flynn se limito a sonreírle.

----------------------xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx--------------------------

Se encaminaba a buscar a su enclenque prometido cuando sin querer al pasar por un pasillo que le serviría de atajo para llegar al jardín de la parte de atrás, escucho una conversación entre la servidumbre que deambulaba por allí.

-"Nunca lo has pensado"- admitió una voz risueña- " le he visto en el jardín trasero junto a Lady Flynn Gilbit, hacen tan buena pareja, creo que ella sería una mujer adecuada para ser la reina"-

- "Shhhh" "no deberíamos hablar de estas cosas, además Heika tiene un prometido o te has olvidado de su alteza Wolfram"- cuestiono la otra

- "Pero, para nadie es un secreto que Heika no está interesado en su alteza Wolfram, además Lady Gilbit es bonita y fiel, creo que ella podría ganarse el corazón de Heika fácilmente"

- "Puede que tengas razón, he escuchado que ella siguió fiel a la memoria de su difunto marido Lord Norman Gilbit, está claro que si ella se enamorase de Heika, le guardaría fidelidad, además es humana, seguramente eso ayudaría a Heika a traer la paz de la que tanto habla"- aseguro

Y un fuerte estruendo las saco del ensoñamiento en el que se mantenían, haciendo comentarios sobre los recientes rumores que se pregonaban en el castillo, por lo que asustadas cogieron los cestos de ropa que llevaban y se fueron del lugar sin querer saber que había sido aquello.

Wólfram salió del pasillo donde se encontraba, acababa de azotar su puño contra la pared y estaba furioso, así que eso le parecía bien a la servidumbre, eso era lo que pensaban.

-HENACHOKO- apretó el puño- MALDITO INFIEL- expuso mientras se encaminaba con furia hacia su destino- _"Espera que te encuentre traidor"_- pensaba.

----------------------xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx--------------------------

-Gracias Flynn-san- agradecía el Moreno.

- Pero si no he hecho nada- exponía la albina de celeste cabellera y de verde aqua mirada.

-Eso no es verdad…Jeje- se rasco la cabeza sonriendo- me has dado el empujón que necesitaba para entender acerca de mis sentimientos- musito a penas, con la mirada en el piso como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo, sonrojado y apenado, aunque aquella mujer le había escuchado claramente al estar tan cerca del chico.

- Me alegra que pueda sentirse mejor Yuuri-Heika, espero que sea muy feliz al lado de Lord Von Bielefeld- admitió con una sonrisa.

Y Yuuri levanto la mirada sonriéndole a la vez- gracias-

----------------------xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx--------------------------

Estaba dispuesto a gritarle, golpearle y hacerle pagar por todo lo mal que la había estado pasando, estaba cansado, tenía que desquitarse de alguna forma y más si encontraba a Yuuri con aquella mujer, mas le valía a aquel enclenque no estar con ella porque le iría peor.

Pero fue en el instante que sus ojos se cruzaron con aquella escena que aparecía frente a él, sintió como el dolor en su pecho atentaba con no dejarle respirar, y las lagrimas amenazaban con colarse por su ojos, era tan doloroso "Porque" se pregunto pero no había explicación, el coraje y la rabia se habían transformado en ese sentimiento que le hacía sentirse enfermo, como odiaba sentirse así, como podía estar Yuuri sonriendo tan feliz y de manera tan sincera con otra persona como nunca lo había hecho antes, como es que no hacia a un lado la cercanía de aquella persona cuando a él lo apartaba tan deliberadamente cuando sentía su espacio personal ligeramente invadido, y de pronto rememoro como en la noche pasada Yuuri lo había rechazado y ahora parecía estar tan feliz al lado de ella.

_-"Porque es una mujer"_ – se dijo –_"y una mujer es todo lo que Yuuri siempre ha querido".-_

Porque aquel ambiente parecía estar perfectamente pintado para aquella escena y porque de repente pensó que el único que estaba empezando a sobrar allí era el….

Y estaba por darse la vuelta cuando el moreno pareció notar su presencia y se acercaba hacia el corriendo con una sonrisa que el príncipe no pudo ver ya que tenia la vista concentrada en el piso.

-Wolfram- le llamo, la emoción que le llenaba y le hacía sentir vivo mientras su corazón amenazaba con salir de su pecho desde el momento en que se dio cuenta que "el" estaba allí.

Fue entonces cuando Lady Flynn Gilbit, se retiro con un sonrisa sincera para dejar a solas a la pareja real.

-Wolf- lo llamo Yuuri nuevamente al notar la actitud del muchacho hermoso, cuestionándose que era lo que había hecho esta vez para que el actuara de aquella manera.

Mientras Wolfram solo podía pensar en lo difícil que era soportar el dolor de la desilusión que sentía, como Yuuri se lo ponía tan difícil, como podía actuar como si no pasara nada, como podía hablarle de manera alegre y no ser consiente de lo que el sufría, como Yuuri podía ser tan mezquino, no eso era imposible Yuuri era demasiado inocente para si quiera notar su tristeza, debía decir algo, necesitaba irse de allí antes que el dolor venciera a su orgullo.

-Conrart te estaba buscando- Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir al rubio antes de darse la vuelta y retirarse, pero en ese momento Yuuri le tomo de muñeca con su mano no permitiéndole escapar.

Wólfram al momento volvió su vista hacia Yuuri quien al notar lo que había hecho le soltó la muñeca inesperadamente muy nervioso por lo que había hecho, bajo la mirada avergonzado y antes que el rubio retomara su marcha consiguió decir—No….. solo…no te vayas-levanto la mirada con timidez para observarle, pero al instante volviéndola a bajar, no podía entender cómo es que Wolfram le podía poner tan nervioso cuando hasta había podido ser sincero consigo mismo y con Flynn-san.

-Porque haces esto- musito el príncipe interrogando a lo que el moreno había dicho antes, mirándole nuevamente ya que hacia un momento le daba la espalda.

Y fue en ese momento cuando Yuuri levanto la mirada al escuchar la profunda voz de su prometido y de repente tuvo que tomar su boca con la mano para ahogar una exclamación mientras sentía como su fuerte sonrojo que aparecía travieso en sus mejillas, se extendía por todo su cuerpo en una clara señal de que se le había subido la presión

al observar como el príncipe rubio volvía su faz hacia él, mientras su cabello rubio se ondeaba ligeramente por el movimiento y desprendía de cada hebra aquel perfume tan suyo, no se podría definirlo con palabras. Era algo cítrico, tan adictivo, que se impregna por tus fosas nasales y sabes que puedes "morir de adicción, pero sin correr el riesgo de empalagarte " debido a aquella fragancia y aquellos ojos verdes penetrantes, apasionados, cubiertos de largas pestañas que le observaban con interrogación esperando que obtener respuesta a su propensa retención y su interrogante, en cambio el solo podía observarle mientras su tez morena enrojecía aun mas y sus ojos negros se abrían asombrados al observarle como si fuese la primera vez que le miraban.

_-"Bishounen"_- fue todo lo que pudo pensar el moreno al contemplar como los tímidos rayos de sol de color naranja debido al atardecer parecían resplandecer sobre aquel hermoso caballero frente a él.

-Yuuri- le llamo no obteniendo su respuesta, comenzando a enojarse- si no vas a responder será mejor que me vaya- musito sin más tratando de marcharse pero en ese instante Yuuri lo tomo de la mano y le hizo girar sobre si hasta estrellarlo contra su cuerpo dejando al rubio desconcertado y completamente enrojecido al notar que se encontraba entre los brazos de quien amaba.

-Porque- interrogo nuevamente el rubio pero Yuuri se limitaba a abrazarle, era tan confuso lo que sentía, pensaba el rubio, porque Yuuri le hacía esto, lo haría por lastima, eso le enfurecía, quizás el moreno había notado como se sentía y para no hacerlo sentir mal porque no podía corresponderle le había abrazado, quiso deshacer el abrazo pero el moreno no se lo permitía reforzando el agarre por lo que el príncipe decidió hablar colocando su carta final para poder marcharse ya que al sentir la lastima de Yuuri le hacía sufrir mas- Lady Gilbit-pronuncio.

- Que….que pasa con ella- objeto el moreno al fin hablando.

-Creo que deberías pensar en ella como una posibilidad para ti- espeto el rubio recordando con tristeza como a aquella servidumbre la parecía bien aquella mujer junto a Yuuri y no dudaba que si algo así pasaba todo el mundo pensaría lo mismo, después de todo para nadie era un secreto que Yuuri no sentía nada por él.

-Posibilidad de …..que-musito apenas el pelinegro .

-Como posible prometida- susurro cerrando los ojos aferrándose a los brazos que le sostenían.

Y el moreno sintió como una daga hundiéndose en su corazón- Mi único prometido eres tu…- contesto.

-Pero tú no me quieres, no puedo ser lo que deseas- argumento el príncipe.

- Tú no sabes….lo …que quiero ni lo …que deseo- manifestó apenas por el nudo en su garganta, Yuuri.

-Pero ella es una mujer "Acaso no es lo que siempre has querido", "Además si te casas con ella, siendo humana, serviría de ejemplo para aquellos países que aun no están de acuerdo con la alianza con Shin Makoku, no es lo que siempre haz deseado, que todos estén unidos y que sin importar la raza, no existan diferencias"- temblaba y sin darse cuenta las lagrimas recorrían por sus mejillas.

-Estas dejándome- pregunto de repente con dolor en un susurro el moreno ocultando su mirada mientras las lagrimas atravesaban su faz.

-No- respondió el rubio, eso hizo que en rostro de Yuuri se alzara para mirarle no entendía porque actuaba así si nunca lo había hecho, pero el rubio se mantenía en su pecho sin levantar la mirada y continuo hablando tratando de parecer fríamente- Como podría dejarte cuando nunca hemos sido pareja-

Y eso le dolió a Yuuri, si era verdad que nunca había tratado a Wolf como una pareja ya que sus miedos e inseguridades como su sexualidad confusa no se lo habían permito pero el tiempo había permitido aceptar la cercanía de Wolfram y acostumbrarse a ella, y sin darse cuenta se había ido enamorando de él , de sus detalles para con él, su fidelidad, su cariño, su amistad hasta de su carácter explosivo, incluyendo los celos injustificados por lo que lo acusaba en los años anteriores, cosa de la que fue consiente hasta hace unos momentos, pero tal vez no es que lo hubiera descubierto hace poco si no que tenía miedo de aceptarlo desde hace mucho, pero el príncipe mazoku aun no lo sabía y estaba sufriendo.

Y pidió en silencio a su otra parte "el Maou" que le diera el valor para poder decírselo-No- salió de la boca del rey y el rubio se separo de él para mirarlo mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas sin saber a qué se refería Yuuri, pero el moreno termino de decir –No permitiré que me dejes- y sin dejar que el otro le respondiera, se inclino hacia el rubio mientras cerraba los ojos y buscaba sus labios.

Wolfram tembló aunque solo fue un simple roce de labios al principio, podía sentir como los labios de Yuuri temblaban ligeramente al intentar besarle al igual que los suyos, pero aunque torpe parecía realmente desesperado como si hubiese estado deseando esto desde hacía mucho tiempo, el frio tacto de sus manos con todo el nerviosismo del mundo y los temblores debido a la timidez extrema hacían presencia cuando tomo su rostro con vehemencia, pero eso era imposible no, esto no podía estar pasando, seguro era un sueño o una artimaña de su imaginación, Yuuri siempre lo había visto como un amigo querido nada mas no!, le había dicho que "no permitiría que lo dejara" pero eso no podía ser cierto verdad, Yuuri no podía estar haciendo esto por voluntad propia, pensaba el rubio.

Y con todo el dolor que aquello le causaba, Wolfram se retiro deshaciendo el contacto de labios al momento Yuuri había abierto los ojos debido a la separación repentina y se limito a observarle.

Wólfram le vio comprensivamente- No tienes porque hacer esto, si es por lastima, no te fuerces, no podría aceptarlo sabiendo que lo haces por ese motivo- anuncio con tristeza.

Y Yuuri lo tomo de los hombros y le sacudió como para que se despejara-lastima- sonrió con un deje de tristeza y alzando por primera vez la vos le dijo-¡MALDITA SEA!- el rubio le miro con sorpresa abriendo los ojos- "QUE SE SUPONE QUE DEBO DE HACER PARA QUE LO ENTIENDAS, PARA QUE TE DES CUENTA LO QUE SIENTO" –expuso el rey mirándole a los ojos, enrojecido hasta las orejas por el coraje y por la intensidad que aquellas palabras significaban, bajo la mirada y solo volvió a dirigirla a aquellos ojos verdes cuando este le hablo.

-Lo siento no lo sabía- expuso entendiendo lo que Yuuri había querido decirle, mientras sonriendo y una lagrima bajaba por su mejilla.

Yuuri le miro súbitamente alterado como es que Wolfram había terminado disculpándose y ahora que hacia- Wolf….?- dijo mientras preocupado le tomaba el rostro con sus manos, este al sentir el cálido contacto de las manos de su amado cerró los ojos y suspiro, de alguna manera Yuuri sentía que no había más que decir, por lo que mientras cerraba los ojos se inclino nuevamente primero rosando su nariz con la de aquel que amaba, para luego tomar sus labios reconociéndolos y provocando suspiros que acompañaban los suyos propios.

----------------------xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx--------------------------

Sin querer la noche empezaba a bañar con su profunda oscuridad el cielo, Conrart se acerco hacia los soldados que se encontraban en el patio e impartió la orden que cualquiera que se acercara no tuviera acceso a los jardines de la parte de atrás, refiriéndose como una zona vetada donde nadie pudiese ingresar como ordenes de su majestad.

Si bien dentro de unas horas empezarían a llegar los invitados al evento de esa noche, espera que aquellos dos, su ahijado y su querido hermano pudieran arreglar sus diferencias y esperando que llegaran a entenderse mucho más que con palabras, cerró los ojos y sonrió de manera amable.

En ese momento Gunter se acerco a él quien venía junto a Gwendal , Anissina, Cheri-sama y Greta, el adulto de cabello violeta extrañado por la orden que se corría sobre todos los habitantes del castillo, además de encontrarse buscando a su majestad- Conrart- le llamo, este le observo esperando que continuara-Porque de la orden, además sabes dónde se encuentra su majestad, en unas horas empezaran a llegar los invitados y Yuuri-Heika necesita estar listo-parecía preocupado el consejero real.

-No te preocupes Gunter- admitió Conrart colocando una mano sobre el hombro del consejero-Estoy seguro que su majestad y Wolfram estarán listos y preparados para la fiesta a tiempo-

-Wolfram?- fue Gwendal quien objeto de manera interrogante , que demonios tenía que ver su hermano si Gunter le había preguntado a Conrart sobre su majestad, pero fue el lamento del adulto de cabello violeta lo que hizo volver a la realidad.

-No…No….me digas que Wolfram está con su majestad en ….en…- no se atrevía- en el jardín trasero- concluyendo mordiendo parte de su traje con lagrimones recorriendo sus mejillas.

Conrart solo sonrió como una afirmación.

Cheri-sama y Greta solo soltaron una exclamación de alegría y sorpresa, se volvieron a ver sonriendo.

Anissina había cerrado los ojos mientras sonreía ampliamente, ya se había imaginado algo como eso desde que se entero de la orden de Conrart, no por nada era la mujer más lista de todo Shin Makoku, además había apostado que esos dos tarde o temprano terminarían de aquella manera.

De pronto Gwendal pudo sentir como una vena en su frente se hinchaba y estaba seguro que otra arruga mas para su colección se formaba en su rostro ya hablaría luego con esos mocosos, después que terminaran de hacer lo que fueran que hacían solos en aquel jardín, aunque ciertamente no quería ni pensarlo, se iba dar la vuelta para marcharse cuando una mano se coloco en su brazo, abrió los ojos y se encontró con una mirada azul que le miraba sonriente- Anissina- cuestiono.

-Vamos Gwendal tu y yo aun tenemos asuntos pendientes, aun hay tiempo antes de la fiesta y hay algunos inventos que quiero que pruebes- sonriéndole y arrastrándolo hacia su laboratorio mientras el peligris se tomaba la frente con la mano y ponía cara de molestia y resignación.

----------------------xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx--------------------------

-Estas seguro- susurro Wolfram tendido en un lecho de flores y rodeado por ellas pétalos de rosa caían debido al viento mientras Yuuri sobre él le contemplaba hipnotizado - Nunca ha sido mi intensión presionarte, no tenemos por qué ir mas allá- le dijo mientras acariciaba con su mano una de las mejillas del moreno.

Estaban echados con la ropa descolocada por los roces y besos que habían estado compartiendo, sabía que alguien podía asomarse aunque si lo pensaba bien no lo creía ya que debían estar muy ocupados con la preparación de la fiesta para si quiera acercarse allí, además está perdido en la inmaculada imagen bajo el, con los mechones rubios derramados sobre la hierba y flores estaba Wolfram, observándole con calidez y cariño, perderse en aquellas esmeraldas era inevitable, aquellos labios entreabiertos sonrosados por los besos, aquella pálida piel exquisita, las yemas de los dedos recorriendo y delineando cada parte de aquella faz preciosa- quiero estar contigo- musito perdido en sus sentidos.

-Yuuri- menciono el rubio, imitando sus acciones mientras le contemplaba enamorado.

Y como si al mencionar su nombre fuera como un cantico de sirena se aproximo a sus labios mientras uno a uno desabotonaba los botones de la chaqueta del uniforme azul del rubio mientras Wolfram hacia lo mismo con los del uniforme negro de Yuuri.

Separándose momentáneamente del príncipe le ayudo a enderezarse para que quedaran sentados mientras se deshacían de las prendas, la ropa sobraba, estaban consientes de lo que harían aunque aun con timidez se tocaban, Yuuri depósito ambas chaquetas donde antes se encontraba recostado el rubio para que le fuese más cómodo el lecho, con lo que el moreno no contaba era que Wolfram le tomara por el cuello de la camisa y le besara con ansiedad como si quisiera saciarse de él, y entonces fue él quien al reaccionar supo que el era quien estaba acostado donde antes había estado el príncipe y wólfram sobre el sentado sobre su cadera mientras con las manos le recorría el abdomen con delicadeza, reconociendo, incitando, insinuando y a la vez excitando, los besos hace mucho que habían dejado de ser tímidos, ahora eran más apasionados denotando necesidad seduciendo sus boca con desasosiego, sus respiraciones aceleradas y entrecortadas, resonaban en el lugar.

Cuando habían dejado de escuchar otro sonido que no fuese el de su amante, cuando se habían perdido en los sentidos del otro, Yuuri no supo bien cuando había arrancado la camisa blanca de Wolfram, ni cuando tuvo la necesidad de embestirle mientras le sostenía de la cintura y lo restregaba contra su intimidad, ni cuando el príncipe acompañando sus movimientos había arremetido contra su entrepierna con la suya propia, ni cuando Wolfram ya no le besaba la boca sino le mordía su cuello, mucho menos cuando habían cambiado las posiciones y Yuuri le desabrochaba el cinturón del pantalón al rubio desesperadamente y ahora era él quien le besaba el cuello al príncipe y este se abrazaba a este presionándole contra sí mismo.

La pasión era delirante, Yuuri podía escuchar como su corazón luchaba por salir de su pecho, mientras la sangre corría por sus venas, de manera exuberante y pequeñas descargas recorrían su espina dorsal.

Sostuvo la cadera del rubio con ambas manos, mientras le presionaba contra el suave colchón de ropa, hiervas y flores que se ubicaba bajo ellos, Wolfram se derretía en sus brazos y él se sentía hundir en el paraíso de los placeres, sus pantalones y los del rubio tirados al lado de ellos, mientras se recorrían impacientemente, embistiendo con necesidad .

Jadeos, suspiros, besos , toqueteos, perdidos en ellos, completamente desnudos, Yuuri sintió que estaba a punto de tocar el cielo, podía algo ser tan precioso, tan exquisito, sin duda no había nada comparado al tener tendido bajo a él a aquel ángel susurrando su nombre entre gemidos, respirando agitadamente, perlado de sudor, con la piel sonrosada mientras él le estimulaba y le dilataba por detrás con sus dedos y le tocaba la entrepierna con la otra mano y le devoraba el cuello con la boca, estaba al límite cuando fue Wolfram quien detuvo sus acciones agitado, con los ojos dilatados por la pasión y lo beso con saña abrazándole por el cuello, recorriendo su espalda con las manos, llegando a su trasero y apretándole con fuerza, mientras abría las piernas para recibirle y Yuuri gimió enloquecido, sintiendo la profunda necesidad de hacerse uno con su amado.

Yuuri le miro un momento al terminar el profundo beso en el que se debatían, espero expectante la respuesta a la muda interrogación que le permitiría continuar y Wolfram le tomo de la mano entrelazando sus dedos, mientras le contemplaba y Yuuri no lo pensó mas levanto una de las piernas del rubio dejando expuesto aquel lugar que le cobijaría delirante, tomo su entrepierna entre su mano atendiendo su erección antes de poder incursionar en aquel lugar palpitante que le esperaba.

El poco rasocinio con el que contaba le recordó que debía ser cuidadoso, pero al sentir como su extremidad se hundía lentamente en aquel lugar tan pequeño y ajustado, pensó que perdería la razón, pero fue el quejido de dolor de su pareja quien le volvió a la realidad, por lo que para calmarle le beso aproximándose a él, Wolfram le apretó el agarre de las manos indicándole que podía continuar, Yuuri exhalo con fuerza tratando de contenerse mientras terminaba de penetrarle por completo, ambos respiraban profundamente, mientras se contemplaban, fue Wolfram quien alo hacia el al moreno quien le abrazo mientras comenzaba a moverse suavemente estimulándose dentro de aquella cavidad que le recibía comprimiendo su miembro, disfrutando de cada una de sus estocadas, mientras la extremidad del rubio atrapada entre sus cuerpos le causaba estragos por el doble estimulo que recibía al comprimirse entre su estomago y el de Yuuri, mientras que el moreno le penetraba y sostenía con sus manos sus caderas para acelerar el movimiento, mientras el imitaba el movimiento con las suyas propias.

Si eso era el cielo o el infierno no estaba completamente seguro pero cuando las caricias se hicieron más bruscas y Yuuri le hundía repetidamente, Wolfram supo que estaba por alcanzar sus anhelos.

Aumentando su presión sanguínea y su ritmo cardiaco haciéndole casi imposible respirar, sintiendo como los dedos de sus pies se comprimían y sus músculos se contraían, curvo su espalda hacia arriba mientras recibía a Yuuri con fuerza y fue en ese momento cuando le halo los cabellos azabaches al moreno , mientras un fuerte cosquilleo recorrió su ser y no supo cuando emitió un grito silencioso, acompañado de un jadeo – Yuu….Yuuri- y un par de lagrimas se resbalan traviesas por sus mejillas, mientras mojaba el pecho del moreno con su esencia.

En ese mismo instante Yuuri había experimentado la misma sensación de desasosiego y ya completamente abandonado perdió el control de sus embestidas, empujando torpemente hasta aplastar a Wolfram y en un último movimiento brusco le hizo partícipe de su fuerza vital, derrumbándose sobre el cuerpo de su amado completamente rendido.

Ambos respiraban fuertemente pero tratando de regular su respiración descansaron uno sobre otro con los ojos cerrados y abrazados .

Después de unos instantes Yuuri se reincorporo al momento que ambos abrían los ojos y le planto un beso a Wolfram mientras se retiraba de su interior.

----------------------xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx--------------------------

La fiesta en honor al cuarto aniversario del Maou había comenzado hacia más de 15 minutos, todos los invitados presentes esperaban impacientes la llegada de su majestad y el festejado no había honrado con su presencia.

Gwendal comenzaba a impacientarse, mientras Conrart trataba de convencerlo que no se preocupara que seguro ya estaban en camino.

Mientras Chery-sama presumía a su nieta a las damas invitadas y Anissina comercializaba sus inventos a los interesados.

La pareja real hizo su entrada triunfal recibida por fuertes aplausos, y después de que Yuuri diese su discurso agradeciendo la presencia de todos ese día, al lado de su prometido, abrieron la noche con el primer vals dedicado a la pareja.

Era evidente para todos que algo había cambiado en la pareja real, pero no podían expresar más que felicitaciones, después de todo era la felicidad del rey y su futuro consorte.

-Te ves feliz- Susurro Yuuri en el oído de su prometido mientras danzaban aquella canción-te ha pasado algo bueno ah!- pregunto observándole.

-Hmp!- completamente enrojecido volvió la vista hacia un lado ignorando la pregunta del rey.

-Wolf! No me ignores-rebatió el moreno sonriendo- solo es una pregunta-

-Ya quisieras que te conteste no, Henachoko- objeto mirándole de reojo aun si voltear la cara con el rojo aun pintado en sus mejillas.

-Ne…Wolfram- se arrimo hacia él, haciendo un puchero mirándole con ojos de cordero que el rubio no pudo resistir.

Wolfram suspiro pesadamente mientras cerraba los ojos, sabiendo del poder que Yuuri tenía sobre él, sobre todo ahora que ellos ya habían dado pasos agigantados en su relación- Pues un enclenque avivo e hizo algo que me hizo muy feliz- espeto sencillamente ocultando su sonrisa del rey sabía que Yuuri se picaría con el comentario.

-Heeee! – se quejo el rey- Wolf porque me sigues llamando enclenque si ahora soy tu novio oficialmente en todo sentido-formulo.

-Porque que seas mi novio y hayas hecho algo bueno, no significa que hayas dejado de ser un En-clen-que - le respondió con picardía.

-Pero te gusto no!, Lo que te hizo este Enclenque- admitió el pelinegro el también con ganas de molestar a su amado.

Los colores se le pintaron en la cara al rubio al escuchar el comentario de su prometido-En…Enclenque que cosas tan descaradas dices- exclamo nervioso, mientras dejaba de danzar, y trataba de alejarse del moreno quien le siguió.

Y estaba por cruzar la puerta de salida de aquel festejo en una parte donde ciertamente estaba completamente solitaria ya que todos se encontraban divirtiéndose, fue que sintió como dos fuertes brazos lo estrechaban contra sí.

-Yuu….Yuuri- cerró los ojos dejándose abrazar con cariño, sintiendo el aroma y calor de su prometido.

-Te amo Wolf- musito quedamente el rey mientras escondía su rostro en los cabellos rubios de su amado.

Y fue eso lo que le hizo abrir los ojos de repente a Wolfram, sintiendo como su corazón estaba por salir de su pecho, al haber escuchado aquel susurro que aunque el moreno lo había dicho apenas, el lo había escuchado perfectamente, pues si aquello era un sueño no quería despertar jamás, pero estaba consciente que no lo era, más que eso sabía que era realidad, Yuuri lo amaba y se lo había demostrado antes cuando compartieron el hermoso momento en el jardín.

-Y yo a ti, Yuuri, con toda mi alma- le contesto Wolfram, volviendo a cerrar los ojos con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras apretaba el agarre de su prometido con sus manos y este le abrazaba mas fuerte recostando su cabeza en el cuello del rubio.

"_**Porque creían en sus palabras y con la promesa del futuro fantástico que estaba por venir, se permitieron sentir como la felicidad inundaba sus sentidos y como toda su historia de amor apenas empezaba……"**_

**Fin.-**

----------------------xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx--------------------------

**N/A: En realidad nunca pensé que el fic me quedara tan largo son 24 páginas de Word, fue una sorpresa para mí empezar a escribirlo y darme cuenta de la cantidad de páginas que me salieron, fue una experiencia increíble realizar esta historia, mas aun cuando tenía más de un año sin escribir nada, fue un poco difícil para mí como explique anteriormente debido a que es mi primera historia Shonen-ai/Yaoi que realizo, pero siendo Yuuri Y Wolfram mi pareja favorita desde que vi el anime de Kyou Kara Maou, sentí la necesidad de escribir algo de ellos, se que el Fan Fiction me quedo quizás demasiado meloso, cursi y empalagoso para ser un fic de chicos, pido disculpas por el caso pero no tengo remedio soy una romántica empedernida, respecto al lemmon no tengo más que decir que soy una novata en este sentido.**

**Sin nada más que agregar, espero que si han llegado hasta acá, la historia haya sido de su total agrado, como lo fue para mí al escribirla.**

**Reviews?**


End file.
